


I think this belongs to you..

by Daughter_of_Prospero



Series: Teenlock portraits [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prospero/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prospero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (not so) quick watercolour sketch of young mycroft holding Greg's hat</p><p>The mycroft half of a Mystrade  teenlock set</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think this belongs to you..




End file.
